Vlad Bender
Vlad Bender is a Russian clone to Real Bender. and the leader of Russian Alliance He speaks Russian and works with Black Knight. Vlad Bender is the Solidus Snake equivalent to Bender's Solid Snake and newcomer Majin Bender's Liquid Snake. He is the middle clone and son of Bender younger than Sir Bendtron but older than Majin Bender. He may be married to Marie Marceline which contrasts his father. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu After Tuxedo Lovelace heard Raphael is kidnapped. Black Knight and Russian robot (revealed to be Vlad) who took Tuxedo and Gabriel to the labor camp. Shadow queen went to get help. later The Element Empire took down the Labor camp. He and Black Knight were forced to retreat. He was the villain whom allied Valvatorez to force shadow queen to marry him. Before the battle of Valvatorez, He step forward to Tuxedo but was blown out of the window. Vlad Bender took a can of ranch style beans. He slammed it on the desk to show everyone where it is. The can was shacking. Vlad popped it and it explode. Vlad was now covered in cow manure. He assembled PPPPPP (Popular Playing Practical and Pranks Punishment Partnership) he hired The Hyenas to find the one who is responsible for the practical joke. Later Selvaria Bles reported to him that they failed. The mysterious man called him on the phone.Vlad hired Black Knight to join him. After Creeper's death and Tuxedo's rescue, Vlad Bender knew that it's time to change PPPPPP (Popular Playing Practical and Pranks Punishment Partnership) into TTTTT (Terrific Talented Tuxedo Torture Team). Kuja refuses cause Gabriel Haywood's with Tuxedo. In the lab, he watched Kuja destroying the dummies that looked like Tuxedo. Fearless Leader was ask to tell Vlad and Black Knight to offer money Chemical workshop factory. Black Knight was upset, but Fearless Leader showed them reward. She and Vlad quickly agreed. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood, and The B Team scale the Freak Show and quickly overcome the villain guards. Just as Vlad Bender moves to strike the Raphael down, Tuxedo attacks him and Skipper carries the Raphael to safety. Just as the Raphael escapes, Vlad Bender overpowers Tuxedo. He told Vlad Bender was told to leave Gatomon alone. But Bender revealed that he gave Vlad to fake can of Ranch style beans. (Which is called exploding can of Cow Manure.) Vlad Bender is in rage and begins to kill Bender instead. But was defeated on the rooftop. He appeared in the epilogue with Hunson Abadeer. Vlad Bender as well as Fearless Leader offered Hunson $830,000 for Zombie Chemicals. Vlad Bender wanted him to do a favor for Big Cheese and Dornamuu. Hunson refuses until Vlad Bender offers him 1000, 0000 to use a new potion hazard on the Real Bender. Hunson takes the deal but little does Vlad realize, he really had no intention to carry it out. Hunson states that if he's going for anyone he's going for his rival who defeated him two times over. LOTM- Birth of Miracle Elite The Communist battle by constantly shooting canons. Eventually Vlad Bender leads the Russians down to the army to attack. Though the Huns vastly outnumbered Xigbar's group, Sokka managed to bury them in an avalanche by aiming a rocket at a nearby mountain. Believed to be dead and defeated, Vlad Bender and a group of surviving Russian Clones were able to infiltrate the Emperor's palace and capture him during the Opal Mine. After some time, Tuxedo and Spawn are surrounded by Fearless Leader along with his mercenaries and discover that he and The Russian Alliance are Dormammu's forces. Vlad Bender then offers Tuxedo and Spawn to join them, so he can take over the Universes under Dormammu's orders. They then challenges Vlad. Vlad and Fearless Leader decides that he has had enough of Tuxedo's resistance and instead proceeds to doing things his way. However, The Communist army appears and captures them all, with Fearless Leader revealing that he followed Vlad Bender. Trivia *Vlad Bender and the other counterparts only speak Russian. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Clones Category:OCs Category:Robots Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Retarded Character Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Immortals Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters from the Future Category:Major Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Misanthropes Category:The Russian Alliance Category:Partner Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sibling Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Scary Characters Category:Robosexuals Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Element Empire's Villains Category:Main Villains in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Vlad Bender and Captain Grigori Category:Vlad Bender and Marie Marciline Category:Major Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Human haters Category:Robot Haters Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Communists